Healing Teddy Lupin
by lozlol
Summary: Teddy Lupin lost his parents before he ever got to knew them, but the death of his Nan as a ten year old hits him harder. To be healed, he goes to live with his godfamily, and grows closer to a Weasley he'd never looked too closely at before. Their bond is solidified, and becomes more as they grow up, until a shock hits them when he is nineteen and everything changes all over again
1. Chapter 1

**_Teddy Lupin lost his parents before he ever got to knew them, but the death of his Nan as a ten year old hits him harder. To be healed, he goes to live with his godfamily, and grows closer to a Weasley he'd never looked too closely at before. Their bond is solidified, and becomes more as they grow up, until a shock hits them when he is nineteen and everything changes all over again._**

Rays shone through his curtains onto his currently light blue hair. Teddy Lupin rolled over lazily and looked to the clock ticking on well past the time his Nan always woke him up every day, every week, every year. A feeling of something uncomfortable and wrong settled like a pit in his stomach and Teddy hurried down the hallway to knock on her door. No reply. He tried again, and this time harder. The door freaked open a little, revealing a slither of a frail figure on her bed. He pushed the door open further despite the thickness in the air that told him what he didn't want to know without taking another step. Somehow his body pushed him onwards. "Nan," he whispered softly, then tried again louder, just like the knock, shaking her freezing cold arm. When she didn't reply he took a step back, feeling light headed, as though he were hovering over his own body like a ghost. He didn't even realise he'd moved, but then he was downstairs with a handful of Floo powder, throwing it into the dead embers from last night and speaking a familiar name through the clump in his throat. A face appeared in the fireplace, and for a moment he stood with his mouth open, unsure what to say.

"Teddy?" The figure pushed his glasses up to stop them from falling. "Is everything alright? I'm at the office writing a report."

He glanced behind him, giving her one last chance to come down the stairs, full of energy rather than lifelessness, scolding him for spilling the powder and not clearing it up yet. "Nan- she's- she's not waking up." He bit his lip. "She always wakes me up but she's not..."

Harry's eyes had widened as if he was trying to look behind him to see what was going on. "I'm heading right over champ, stay exactly where you are. What- have you- just stay there, okay?" He nodded numbly and obeyed. When Harry arrived with a couple of other aurors, the ten year old was in the exact same spot, not having even sat down. The other two adults headed straight upstairs, but Harry went to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to jerk him back to reality. "You like sleepovers at my house right?" He asked, his black hair flicking into his face. "How does a long one sound, huh?"

* * *

They side-along apparated to the Potter home, causing Teddy's stomach to churn as he was torn apart and reassembled. When they arrived, it let out a long low groan and Ginny came waddling over with a huge baby bump. "You haven't fed him yet? You love food! You eat as much as me and I'm eating for two!" She exclaimed. Harry shrugged guiltily. "Off you go! I'm three days overdue, I'm not cooking anything."

"Your funeral," Harry told her, heading off into the kitchen as a clatter of pans sounded and their three year old came stumbling in. "JAMES!" His younger brother grinned slyly like a plotter from his position on the floor with a pile of Lego's. It was all a cacophony of noise, but it was comforting. Everything felt normal, rather than jarring.

"I'll help."

"No, no." Ginny gave Teddy an allied look and sat down on the sofa, patting the little space next to her. Thankfully he was quite little, and managed to squeeze in. "She loves you," he glanced at her in confusion. "Lily. She always kicks when you're here. Have a feel." Obliging, he put a hand on her stomach, waiting for a moment before he felt a butterfly's glittering against his palm. A delighted giggle escaped his mouth, and he clapped his hand over his mouth, feeling immediately guilty. "It's alright," Ginny told him. "There's no right way to feel. Let out whatever surfaces. When I lost my brother during the war I had days where I cried, or lay in bed, other times I surrounded myself with family, ones where I laughed- sometimes at memories, often inappropriately." She moved her hand softly onto his hand as if he were a wounded animal. "Feel whatever you need to, that's all we ask of you Ted."

"Do you know a spell to knock the burnt bits off bacon?" Called Harry, as Ginny moved her hand to her stomach, grimacing.

"Are you alright?" Asked Teddy anxiously. One of the strongest women he knew, Ginny took a long well practised breath, then called for Harry to take her to St Mungos.

"But feed Teddy first!" She ordered him, refusing to leave until he'd eaten!

* * *

Being somewhere so stark and sterile naturally made Teddy think of his Nan. Despite the fact that she'd been in the familiar cosiness of her own home then, maybe now she was somewhere similar. Or perhaps she'd melted away. They could be casting spells on her body to find out what had happened. Or maybe they'd just put her into a grave. He didn't know what happened to you when you died. It had never bothered him before, but it occupied his mind as he sat in the waiting room with James and Albus, who were playing with a magically spinning top a nurse had put down beside them. She sat watching with amusement until she glanced over at him and asked, "Are you alright honey? Excited as your brothers seem for your new baby sibling?"

Another nurse behind her's eyes widened and she stepped forward to correct her friend, probably a muggleborn who wasn't as knowledgeable about the celebrities of their world. But he replied before she could say anything. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna be her favourite." The two women giggled, ruffling his hair in delight.

As he looked up again though, he saw his godbrothers' grandparents. Molly Weasley ran straight to hug him, nearly crushing both him and the warm tub of his favourite homemade Bertie Bott's Bean cookies- he wasn't sure which would have been worse. Thankfully both he and the freshly baked goods were fine, and Mollie practically stuffed them into her mouth- it was clear from whom Ginny had inherited her methods of comfort. Meanwhile, Arthur hovered behind his wife, waiting patiently for her to move onto the younger children so he could have his turn. When she did so he put a hand to Teddy's shoulder. It reminded him of Harry's uncertainty when he'd entered the kitchen what felt like weeks ago, but was actually just that morning. Arthur looked into his eyes, something he rarely if ever, did. "You're a Lupin," he told the young boy. "Don't ever forget it. But you've been eating dinner at their table four times a week, and now you're also officially a Potter-Weasley. It's a lot of family to take on, but our clan will treat you well," He promised, and with tears in his eyes for the first time that day, Teddy latched onto him for dear life.

* * *

Albus had nodded off on his lap, and Teddy's eyes were shutting too, when Molly gently shrugged him awake with a grin on her face. He looked up at her with wide eyes and whispered "she's here?"

The matriarch nodded, lifting James up with a cheer and he pulled Albie up onto his hip as well, following her into the hospital room. A strong lionly like cry roared out of a tiny body, but it trailed off as they entered. With the baby on her chest, Ginny's head whipped towards him happily. "I told you!" She declared proudly. "She loves you!"

From the chair pulled up as close as he could get it to his wife and daughter, Harry was also grinning at him. "Come over here Ted," And he gestured for Molly to bring James over as well. She placed the three year old in his father's arms, as Arthur pulled out a muggle camera and Harry directed him which buttons to press, taking a few hundred as they all laughed.

Teddy felt as though he were both invested and also standing outside watching them through the window. "What's her name?" He was surprised to hear his voice sounding hoarse from the crying and laughing, though he'd barely said anything today.

"Well her first name's Lily," said Harry as he played with his elder son's hand, the other child named after his parents. "But we want you to choose the middle one."

His mouth dropped open. "Wha- are you sure?"

The couple glanced between each other mischievously, and then Lily handed him the baby, keeping her hands below it for only a few moments before she relaxed back into her pillows. "See? You're wonderful with her. She loves her big brother." When she called him that his eyes began to water again. He looked down at little Lily, and her eyes flickered open, blue and blinking. His Nan used to be a midwife and she told him most babies were born with that colour- they'd probably revert to the green of her father and brothers soon enough. "Andromeda," he pronounced carefully, ensuring to get it perfect in case they misheard and spelled it wrong on the birth form. For his grandmother, and the mother who had wanted to wipe away the name- but old-fashioned ones were coming back into style. Neither of them would ever be forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas/holiday. Here's a themed chapter to leave me the gift of a review ;)_**

Usually Christmases started with him waking up before his Nan, for the only time every year, and he made them breakfast in bed, which he took up to her and ate on top of the covers while she sat under them. He always tried to scoff down his food as fast as possible, whereas she teased him with slow eating and a lot of thank you's for what a sweet boy he was! Then they would Floo to the Potters, where he'd find his stocking hanging with the others on their fireplace and a pile of presents with his name on them flowing from underneath the tree. When they were done, they'd join everyone else at the Burrow headquarters for a delicious dinner, and all of that was preserved as close to possible for Teddy, except, of course, for the first step. The problem was, that was what laid the groundwork for the whole day. Instead, he woke up even earlier than normal for this day when he heard the baby crying. He was in his own bedroom, but it was the one at the Potters that he stayed in for sleepovers, rather than his real room. His door was ajar and he could see Harry walking up and down the hallway singing a muggle carol to Lily to try to convince her to preserve the 'Silent Night'. Wide awake, Teddy crawled out of bed, his godfather turning to him and freezing. "Ted? Go back to-" they both glanced across the corridor as a door creaked open, revealing 2 toddlers peering through the gap. The Boy Who Lived's mouth quirked up into a smile, and he sighed with mock reluctance. "Fine! Go wake up Mummy!" The two boys grinned, running into their parents' bedroom, while Teddy wandered over and tickled Lily's foot, making her giggle. "Merry Christmas Lily-loo," he whispered just to her, not noticing Harry's smile.

* * *

Teddy enjoyed opening his presents, although he looked over for the reaction his Nan couldn't give a couple of times. It was strange to have breakfast after rather than before that though, and Teddy's food loving stomach rumbled a few times before the runny eggs with soldiers- not toast and spreads- were put in front of him. He asked to help several times, but his godparents reassured him that they had everything in hand and asked him to go keep Lily occupied if he really wanted something to help with. It was quite a difficult task, with the two toddlers terrifying her with exploding snap. He produced one of his stocking fillers- a magical yo-yo that wound around the room- though, and she was engrossed following its path.

* * *

After breakfast they Floo'd to Headquarters- the Burrow. Molly greeted him with the first hug of course, accidentally splattering him with the homemade cranberry sauce on her apron! Arthur was dressed up as Father Christmas, playing some sort of game with the younger children- George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione were all dressed up as elves as well, umpiring as the kids dispersed, but he wasn't feeling quite in the mood for that. The only other child not playing was the ever sophisticated Victoire Weasley, who stood with a glass of non-alcoholic eggnog with the adults, looking perfectly like a mini version of her mother. He wasn't quite feeling that either. Instead, Teddy snuck away upstairs, hoping for a moment alone where he wouldn't have to feel the weight of all their pity for him. Unfortunately the room he chose turned out to be integral to the game. One child desperately begging him to tell them where the 'goblet' was was an inconvenience, two was a coincidence, three, time to move. It seemed that the whole house was the battleground, so he snuck past the others outside, slipping on his coat, scarf and gloves. Nevertheless, he was still freezing, until he passed a certain threshold. Taking a curious step back and then another forwards again into the warmth, he realised there was a heating charm around the table set up in the garden for Christmas dinner. He took a seat on the bench and stared. Not at anything in particular. The type of stare where you had no idea how long had passed until you were shocked awake by a hand on your shoulder. Teddy's head snapped around to see a half French half Weasley girl, who settled elegantly into the seat next to him.

He expected her to say something about his Nan, like everyone else was, but Victoire Weasley was not normal. Instead, she said out of the blue "my grand-mere owled us that it is snowing in France." She rolled her eyes, actually looking like an eight year old for a moment. "Mama says that she is probably lying because we wanted to come here rather than there!"

He glanced over at her with a smirk. "There's nothing quite like a Weasley Christmas."

She shook her head in agreement. "What would you do if it were snowing right now?"

He put a hand under his chin to ponder it, which seemed to amuse her to no end, making him shove her gently. "I'd make Snow Dementors- Harry and Hermione are still always so confused when we call them that- it's hilarious! What about you?" He asked.

Despite mocking him, she now made her own face, which he naturally had to mock! "I would get Papa to magic us a sledge from the wood around the house and then we could race down the hill- I would have to drive of course!"

He chuckled. "Sounds good to me. Harry got me a training broom when I was three and I totally toppled off of it and then I was far too embarrassed to try again!"

"You haven't?" She grabbed his hand, shocking him. "You can't embarrass yourself in flying lessons when you go to Hogwarts. Let me teach you."

"You're going to have to delay the lesson until after dinner. It's ready," announced Ginny as she came out in a procession of people with trays of food. "Go on you two! Go grab a tray!"

* * *

Teddy had a great time pulling crackers with Victoire so a crowd of magical butterflies flew out and swooped around them in an incredible spiral. She looked straight into his eyes with unadulterated delight, and curtsied back to him when he presented her the little dung bomb for winning. After they'd eaten, she did take him for a flying lesson, despite the fact they were both feeling very bloated. She slipped on behind him and rested her hands softly on his waist to calm him down so that he didn't even notice they were hovering off the floor for a moment! As they came back to land he dropped the broom and turned around to pull her into a grateful hug- he'd never thought he'd enjoy being off the ground but he'd felt safe with her, like he hadn't fully for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coral Port: The romance is building! ;)**_

On the first of September, Teddy was surrounded by his god-family as they pushed his trolley through the wall to Platform 9 3/4. He felt such a mix of emotions, like a potion made of 5 cloves of excitement, a pinch of loneliness and a whole boatload of nerves. He'd just gotten used to living at the Potters full time, and he was going to miss every one of them so much, as was Lily him- the baby was shrieking with distress as he tried to kiss her goodbye, making him want to cry as well. The large crowd around him, as every member of the clan had wanted to see off the first member of the next generation heading to school, would have been attention grabbing enough were they nobodies, but people were beginning to whisper as they pointed at the celebrities, and he saw a single blinding flash. Harry moved in front of him, bending down to block the camera off and told him in a small voice for none of them, him alone, "these are going to be some of your best years Ted. I was an orphan when I went to Hogwarts- and I didn't have the support network you do so don't you dare neglect us now," he teased. "-But I know you'll meet some of the best people you'll ever know. You'll grow so much as a wizard and a person. And Hogwarts will become another home, but you'll always have ours too." He reached out for a hug, and Teddy happily obliged. He had to run through his other goodbyes rather quicker as the big clock on the platform ticked on, but he deliberately saved time for the last one. People were boarding the train, but he stopped in front of Victoire, her eyes were hard and her expression stoic, but he could see that it was because she was trying not to cry.

"It's only a couple of months," he said, his voice a little hoarse. "I'll be back at Christmas." She snorted, a very un-Victoire like sound, and then a painful sounding noise as a breath caught in her throat, and she blinked several times, sniffing and looking up at the mosaic ceiling with eyes dusted with tears she couldn't kept away. "Then in a year, you can come too," he told her, despite that twelve months ago, he never would have thought saying goodbye to her would mean anything at all. She'd been Little Vicky then- he'd had no issue with her, but they weren't any closer than he was with any of the other Weasleys. How now, did she seem to understand him better than anyone else? Why was the prospect of leaving her here like casting a cruciatus curse on himself?

She jerked forwards with a sudden movement, clasping his hand, and he glanced down at it, then back up to her bright eyes. "Write to me," She ordered. "Everyday. Even ones where you're eating never ending feasts with your new, better friends, or learning how to pet a unicorn togeth-"

"No new person could be better than you," he told her genuinely, and pulled her into a crushing hug, but she pushed his fist shut first, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"All aboard!" Yelled a conductor waving a flag, and he saw that Harry and Ron had lifted his things up onto the train already.

Victoire pushed him away, wiping at her eyes, now clear and dignified again. "If you miss this train and that goodbye was all for nothing Teddy Lupin, I swear to Godric-" he nodded, and with a cheeky salute, hopped up onto the train with his godfather's help, waving them goodbye through the little window in the door as the Express began to pull out of the station, Victoire running along beside it as though a village girl through a field of wheat, until she reached the end of the platform, and for one fearful moment his breath caught and he panicked she would jump off it to follow the track, but instead she opened and closed her fist repeatedly, pointing into it and mouthing something. One palm was against the window, but the other was still clenched shut as she'd pushed it. Teddy stepped back and unfurled it to find a grinning silvery blonde figurine on a broom waving at him, her eyes glittering with life just as Victoire's did. With a smile, he slipped it into his pocket, and moved on down the train.

Of course, by this point most of the compartments were full. But when they saw him, one crowd quickly moved up to make space, as a girl who looked a couple of years older than him burst into action and pulled open the door. "Teddy Lupin?" She didn't wait for his reply. "Rowena's Ribbles! I thought you were just a myth! You're such an inspiration! Would you sit with us and tell us a little about your tragic life?" She asked him as though she were a reporter preparing to take notes. In fact, a few of her friends were pulling quills out of their overhead bags.

He forced a smile at her. "Thank you for the offer, I, uh, look forward to seeing you around school." He moved on, to a crowd of groans, one of the boys using intense sarcasm to berate the girl who'd spoken to him.

"Nice job _Mad_ -eleine! Now he thinks we're too crazy to ever even consider talking to!"

"I wish I was two years younger!" Another lamented as the door shut and he moved on.

* * *

It took him a couple of tries, but eventually he found a compartment of mostly muggleborns, none of whom seemed to know who he was, or at least they were doing a good job pretending. He got along quite well with them, even the one Pureblood Abigail Flint- whose father had apparently been Teddy's cousin Draco's Quidditch team captain. He was pretty amiable, and honestly could get along- at a bare minimum- with most people, but his hand kept going to his pocket to stroke the little statue nonetheless.

* * *

Hogwarts was just as incredible as everyone had promised it would be. Victoire would love the hundreds of talking portraits- she always told him about the amusing characters in her grand-mère's house and lamented the fact that her home had none. She'd also be a fan of the weather reflecting ceiling in the Great Hall. Just last weekend they'd sat by the window watching the thunderous clouds and summer lightning zip through the sky. She didn't like being in bad weather, but she adored watching it. She hadn't wanted to talk much about Hogwarts, instead pretending it would never happen and he wouldn't actually leave, but when he'd been around her house in the summer, her seven year old sister Dominique had engaged him non stop with theories about how he could be sorted. Victoire had been so annoyed, pushing Dom away despite his polite attempts to engage with her, so the younger sister had started chanting about how Victoire was just upset because she lurvvved him. His best friend had blushed like a rose- she could never be a beetroot, no, that had been him! Then she'd pushed Dom onto the floor and fixed her with a Medusa glare.

None of Dom's theories had been right anyway, Victoire would be glad to know. It wasn't a multiple choice quiz, or a quest, or four large statues that called out if they wanted you- he had no idea where she'd gotten that last one! Instead it was a rather raggedy looking old hat, which proceeded to burst into song, making all the eleven year olds jump out of their skin! The headmistress, a stern looking Scottish woman, called out each of their names in alphabetical order and directed them to sit on a stool. When it was his turn for the hat to be placed on his head, the whole room seemed to go impossibly silent with anticipation and curiosity. Some of them had sat there a while, others only seconds, but the hat hadn't even brushed Teddy's hair when it cried out "HUFFLEPUFF!" To a cacophony of cheers and moans.

"Order!" McGonagall called, and everyone fell quiet again while he went to go sit with Abigail.

* * *

 _Dear Vic,_

Teddy wrote on the eve of his first night at Hogwarts, despite the fact that he was drained of energy and his eyes were shutting, ignorant of his best intentions.

 _It's everything and more. You're going to love it here. You can have practically whatever you like to eat- just name it, it'll magically appear! The stairs are a little tricky to manage- they move around like crazy to try and trick you, and your feet can get stuck in them like glue- plus there's this poltergeist called Peeves flying about trying to cause mischief. I'd better not say anything about the sorting or Harry will have me trampled by a hippogriff for not keeping the secrets, but tell Dom it's good. I got put in Hufflepuff like my mum. Our common room's down by the kitchens, and it's sort of like the badger's sett we're named for, although it's yellow and black like a bumblebee. It's as if the room is alive, it's so filled with cacti and other plants dancing, laughing and waving at us like friends! And it was sunny- even though it was dark by the time we entered- I guess that means it's somehow always bright!_

 _Despite all that, I miss you Vic. It's not perfect without you here,_

 _Teddy xox_

* * *

The owl they'd bought together in Diagon Alley swooped down to her window, and Victoire leapt up from her homework, snatching the letter. A little nip made her pull out crumble up a chocolate biscuit in her hands for it- the bird food was downstairs and she didn't have time to run down! The owl seemed satisfied anyway, leaving her alone to open her letter. The words were more than enough, but along with them, out tumbled a chocolate frog card; of her French witch actress grand-mère. Sge felt a tear drip down her cheek, but she was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

In the summer leading up to Victoire's first year of school, for once, she spent all of it gushing about their future at Hogwarts. Feeling left out, she had rarely discussed it with him before, but now it was all they talked about. Of course he came shopping for school supplies with her, collecting books, clothes and a new broom for the pro who had helped him feel comfortable- he was exceedingly thankful for that as he was planning to try for the team this year, something he'd never have done without her influence. Bill left them to go catch up with some of his co-workers in Gringotts, and gave them a couple of sickles to get some ice cream. It was quite a choice; and they eventually decided on their top four and each got two scoops to share. Victoire dipped her spoon into the Bertie Bott's Bean flavour and held it up for him with a challenging look. "Naughty or nice?" But her eyes said a lot more. She brought it to his mouth, and he licked it off the spoon- a wonderful mix of marshmallow and bubblegum and chocolate frog melting in his mouth. She was staring not at his eyes, but the moving mouth. As he swallowed she leant in and pressed her lips against his, letting them both sample the ice cream. It was only a couple of seconds, but as his eyes shut he saw a million images flash behind them. He felt the pressure of her lips against his, the slightly awkward but perfectness of her elbow jabbing him. Now he understood why Abi Flint and Gemma Rookwood had looked so happy when he'd walked in on them kissing in the Transfiguration classroom. This was how life was meant to be spent. This was what love should feel like. This was why people wrote sonnets about it, why they sang songs, made feature length films! Victoire pulled back and laughed with a very un-Victoire awkwardness. "Sorry about that."

His eyes widened. "I-I loved it."

A smile bloomed in her face, more beautiful than a thousand pouting full-blooded Veelas. "I meant the poke."

He chuckled, and so did she. "Oh yeah. That was okay too."

* * *

A week later, after their parents had waved them off with more than a few pointed looks and delighted grins, they joined his friends on the Hogwarts Express. "Ted!" Said Abi, raising her eyebrows when she saw the new arrival.

"This is Victoire," he introduced her as they slid into their seats, incidentally opposite Marcus Flint's daughter. "My, uh-"

He trailed off, realising they'd never defined things. But Victoire looped her arm through his and leaned onto his shoulder, meaning he couldn't see her expression, but he saw Abi's shift. "Girlfriend."

The train ride was a little awkward, for reasons he didn't even understand. When Victoire went to the toilet to get changed- she failed to convince him to come wait for her outside the door- with a glance backwards at them, they aired their views. "Your girlfriend's a little clingy," said Scott, and the others nodded.

Teddy shook his head. "It's just new, y'know. We only kissed last week. And we've been family friends for years. It's an adjustment."

"It's weird," said Abi. "That's what it is."

"Guys," Teddy snapped. "Give Victoire a break. I know she seems unbreakably confident, but she's a First Year in a carriage with a bunch of Third Years."

"I'm sure she's lovely," said Danielle. "But isn't that part of the problem? Shouldn't she be making friends with her own year to adjust? Just like we did?"

He had to admit they had a point there, and when he saw her making her way back he left the compartment to say something similar to her. Of course, it didn't exactly work out as planned. "They don't like me?" Victoire asked anxiously.

"They like you fine," he reassured her. "But you can't hang out with us in your classes, so shouldn't you make friends for that?"

Victoire surveyed him with a disappointed look for a brief moment, and then the look was gone and she gave him a nod goodbye, turning to head down the train. He reached out a hand to pull her back, "Vicky-"

She took a long breath as he said the childhood nickname the babies in the family still called her. He hadn't meant to say it, and it seemed she didn't like him thinking of her as a child. "It's fine Teddy. You're right." She pulled her hand out of his and trooped away from him.

* * *

He gave her a little mournful wave as he climbed into a carriage with his friends and she sparkled back, by the Black Lake with the other First Years. She was clearly the centre of a large group of them, despite only going to make friends near the end of the train ride. Like her mother, she had the natural magnetism of a Veela, slightly diluted, but he was sure people would have gravitated to Victoire even if she had none of that blood.

Feeling tense as they sat in the Great Hall, he didn't say anything as conversation flew around him without his involvement. He kept his eyes on the double doors, until they finally opened and his girlfriend led the way to the front of the room. She was the last to be sorted in her year, and he was sure none of the others in the room would think she was anything but relaxed, maybe even arrogant. They didn't know her little tells: the slow winding of a tendril of lustrous blonde hair around her finger; the glances up to the ceiling which reflected the September sunset turning dark outside. When the hat was placed on her it took quite a lot longer than it had for him. He could practically see the tension in her facial muscles as she fought back against it; begging to put her with him. Her face relaxed slightly as she gave up, and he knew milliseconds before it was announced: Gryffindor.

* * *

After their classes the next day they had a couple of hours before dinner. It had been an Indian summer and the sun was still warm, even in Scotland. Teddy lay out his cloak for them to sit on by the side of the Black Lake, and let her sit first before he joined her. For a little while they chatted about her first impressions, which classes she'd enjoyed, the ones she had to come. Then she glanced across the grounds; he wasn't sure what she was looking for until she said, "so you must have worked out where all the secret passageways in the castle lead by now?" He gave her a perplexed expression, and she plucked a daisy from the ground, threading it through another one to make the start of a chain. Another activity she only did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "This place is huge; and your godfather was the king of sneaking around it."

"I'm not Harry," he shrugged. "I find this place confusing enough as it is. I'm always misplacing my stuff, I don't need any more little nooks for that!"

She giggled a little, but continued to press. "I can't exactly walk down the hill to Hogsmeade with you. I'm sure there's one that leads down there. We could work it out together."

"Vic, that's not fair. Everyone has to wait until Third Year to go down there. It's a right of passage."

She set her lip. "But you'll be in Fifth Year by then! We're not in the same house now- don't you want to spend time together?" She shifted a little closer to him on the cloak. "We've been excited to be together here for years. Is that not what you want anymore?"

He exhaled. "Of course it is Vic, but these are the rules. They're there for a reason."

"But you'll be in Fifth Year by the time I can join you," she said. "We'll have lost two years of Hogsmeade dates." She surveyed him. "Unless you want to spend them with someone else." He looked at her disbelieving. "That girl who sat opposite us on the train was gorgeous. And looking at you."

"She's my friend!" He cried. "And a lesbian." At that, Victoire seemed to realise she'd made a mistake and opened her mouth to say something, maybe to apologise; but he didn't let her. He stood up, looking down at her as he said, "you're not mature enough for Hogsmeade, and I don't think you're mature enough for this relationship either." Her lip quivered, but she stood up as well, still shorter than him, but much closer than she'd been sitting down. She pulled the cloak off the ground and passed it to him, then turned without a word and marched back up to the castle.

* * *

Teddy felt guilty almost as soon as the words left his mouth, and he tried to apologise to Victoire several times but she turned and went the other way whenever she saw him.

A couple of weeks passed, until he was walking down to the common room one evening and a house elf apprehended him. "This way Teddy Lupin!" He pointed a finger at himself in confusion, and the elf nodded animatedly, running into the kitchen. Teddy followed at a slower pace, still feeling a little like a rule-breaker. It was dark in the kitchen, lit by candles. There were a crowd of elves whispering, but they all fell silent and dispersed when he entered, revealing Victoire with a small smile. He walked up to her, his mouth shaped like an O, and she gestured to a seat at a little table for two with a tablecloth spread on it, inviting him to take a seat. "You know," Teddy started to say. "I didn't mean for you... you are mature Vic. You've been nineteen since you were a newborn."

She handed him a plate of food and sat down opposite him. "No, I have been immature. But this is a gesture, not the whole change." She sighed. "I want to be with you Ted, but I think we should stay friends for a little while, until we're ready."

She was the only one for him, but he'd wait. This was a good idea. "That's really mature Vic. I'm proud of you."

She smiled back. "Thank you. Do you like the pasta?"

He could tell she'd done it herself, without, or with minimal help, from the elves, and it wasn't the best cuisine he'd ever tasted, but he said it was anyway, glad she'd tried so hard.


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Last chapter of this little fic. Happy new year everyone, and enjoy!_**

Victoire couldn't believe her eyes. She just stared at the potion which had turned green for a long time before footsteps flung her back into reality. She pointed her wand at it and whispered "concealo". Immediately the object disappeared and Victoire spun around, her gorgeously flowing blonde hair whipping with her as she spun around to see her room-mates. "Not know how to knock?" She asked cruelly. Kaelie glanced at the towel she was wearing and shrugged.

"Sorry, didn't know you were in here. The door was open."

"Where have you been?" Naya asked. "Professor Longbottom was worried, and Professor Cartham was mad. We have our N.E.W.T's to learn content for!"

"Well next time I'll be sure to charm it shut." Victoire responded only to Kaelie's words, flicked her wand once more and the door slammed shut. She heard a sarcastic comment from someone, but chose to ignore it, instead glancing at her tiny owl Flecker who was perched on her shoulder ready to deliver a letter, and then her eyes moved to the floo powder her boyfriend had given her that she kept in her purse. She could practically see Teddy's face- visualise his loving embrace, the hair that reflected his mood, the eyes that were the only ones that seemed able to look into her's and really understand her, the lips that felt so good pressed against hers. With just a finger full of the powder she could have that back faster than the flick of her wand had concealed that potion. But her boyfriend was training- she just couldn't interrupt him. Anyway, this was something she ought to tell him face to face- she just wished he was here to hold her now.

* * *

Teddy wasn't sure why, but Victoire hadn't contacted him since school restarted for her. It was odd as they had been in constant contact ever since they became best friends that Christmas when he was ten years old. Especially in the last two years when they'd decided to revive their romantic relationship, she was usually sending lovey dovey messages. Teddy would have assumed that his girlfriend would be illegally portalling and using floo powder all the time! He would have himself, but he had been kept very busy at work; this was his weekend off. He knew the school had a Hogsmeade weekend just next week, but he couldn't wait that long to see her.

So Teddy apparated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. He remembered his first few times doing this; the feeling of falling endlessly and having your body parts ripped away from you then put back together. Now it was like second nature.

Of course, he couldn't apparate right to Hogwarts, and if he walked from here to there, he didn't really want the strict headmistress to send a message to the Ministry complaining, it felt like only yesterday she had been telling him, a twelve year old boy with magically colour changing hair and eyes, off. So Teddy had sent a message to Victoire two days ago asking him to meet her here at this time.

He was a little early so he sat down to wait, but then he saw a figure in a cloak appear. She pulled down her hood as she approached and he saw her instantly recognisable beautiful blonde hair. Teddy ran forwards to kiss her, but Victoire held him back. Teddy gave her a questioning look, and she just stared at him for a moment, breathing in heavily and taking in every part of him as if to keep it in a scrapbook.

"I want you to listen to me before you decide anything," She said, her voice cracking on the words. "Because- be- Because what I'm about to say is going to change everything!"

Victoire broke down and fell, Teddy catching her and holding her against him. "Shush," He whispered and kissed her forehead. "Shush, Vic, it's okay. Nothing you could say would ever-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Teddy knew he was going to have to work five times as hard now to support Victoire and their baby. She had seemed so shocked when he hugged her after she had revealed that she was pregnant. She had asked him if he wasn't mad and he shook his head. "Of course not. It was a joint effort!" She giggled at that, as was his aim and then she snuggled into him as he continued. "And the timing may not be ideal, but don't you think we would make cute babies?"

Victoire had hugged him at that and then whispered. "H-O-T-T hot babies."

He smiled weakly when he thought of that. If only he was still at Hogwarts so he could see Victoire and how his baby was developing.

* * *

Victoire grabbed a spell book from the bookshelf and threw it at Kaelie, harder than necessary. It probably caused a bruise before it ricocheted off her and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" Kaelie yelled and cussed.

"Sorry-slash- not sorry," Victoire said grumpily. Kaelie had asked her a few times to pass her the spell book so she could revise for their Transfiguration N.E.W.T, and when Victoire had finally thrown it to her that witch had repaid her not by thanking her but by swearing at her- how rude!

Ignoring the evil eye she was getting from Kaelie, Victoire settled herself on the sofa and picked up a copy of Witch Weekly. "What?" She asked eventually, noticing Kaelie was still glaring at her.

"Do you not want to pass this exam?" Her room-mate asked.

Victoire stood up, pulling her wand out of her boot, and flicked it at the nearby book lying on a table. The book changed into a small dragon that flew over and as it went to Victoire's arm, she changed it into a broomstick, catching it without looking, then into a pebble, showing Kaelie it as it lay on the palm of her hand, a slithering snake- which evoked a scream from Kaelie- and then into a pink teddy bear. Victoire passed the bear to Kaelie, who did not look amused, as she rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the sofa again. She didn't mean to be a bitch, and she wasn't usually quite this bad, but the hormones were raging at the moment.

* * *

"God Teddy, I'm scared," Victoire said . It was midnight and she was in the common room talking to her boyfriend through floo powder. He had arranged for the Potters to meet up with her parents Bill and Fleur that weekend while everyone was in Hogsmede. The two of them were going to tell their families then. Victoire had agreed to the plan, but she was getting cold feet.

"I am too babe," Teddy said. "But it'll be better like this, with no secrets between all of us."

"I guess," Victoire said.

Teddy continued, "so when do you think we should tell the others," Victoire knew that he was including James, Albus and Lily as his siblings, as well as her two, and their "cousins." Although he wasn't biologically related to any of them, he had always been a part of the family, and always would be.

Victoire shrugged. "Louis already knows, I felt like I had to tell someone, I feel like Dom might have figured it out, her being so smart I'd be shocked if she hadn't, and if she has she'll have told James, Al and the others." Teddy blew a kiss.

"I've got to go," He said. "I have Auror training tomorrow. I love you two." Anyone going past would have thought he meant it as in I love you too, which was why Victoire wasn't worried when she saw Kaelie walking down the stairs. Anyway, they had never directly said the word "pregnancy" or "baby" when they were talking today.

Kaelie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you doing talking to Hottie Lupin? We have a test tomorrow. If you even show up."

"I'm ready for it," Victoire said. "I'm ready for anything!" She hugged Kaelie.

Her best friend narrowed her eyes. "Are we in an alternate universe?" Victoire shook her head. "Good conversation with the bae?" Victoire laughed like Kaelie had said the funniest thing.

"Yes actually!" Victoire said. "I love Teddy so much. And I love you!" She said, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Um, I love you too?" Kaelie laughed. Well that was close.

* * *

Teddy closed his hand around Victoire's to slow her shaking, turning her face with his free hand towards him and kissing her gently, letting her know without any words that he would always be there for her, even when he couldn't physically be. The years they'd taken apart hadn't harmed them, it had only made them grow closer whilst allowing them to develop alone. He remembered the day things had changed though. They'd finally decided to stay over the holidays for the Yule Ball that was now an institution thanks to Professor Longbottom's campaiging, and they'd gone together as friends. Usually Herbology involved more dangerous plants, but his favourite professor had helped him grow beautiful purple irises, native to the area Victoire's French family lived. When he'd produced it with a nervous smile she'd been so happy she'd thrown her arms around the back of his neck and thanked him with her lips, making him drop the flower to the floor in shock! Thankfully they managed not to trample it, and although they were a little late, they did arrive in time for a slow dance, which their friends all immediately saw as what it truly was!

A throat being cleared made the lovebirds pull apart, remembering that they were in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and not the well lit Great Hall a couple of years ago! Ginny and Fleur exchanged an amused glance, whilst Harry and Bill chuckled, making both teenagers blush. His godfather had never liked the place, but he said it used to be very popular with Hogwarts couples. The fact that it no longer was, was the driving factor for Teddy choosing it as their meeting place now. There was an adult couple, Hogsmeade residents he supposed, and a group of five or so First Years he didn't recognise clustered around another table. "Tea?" Asked the owner, and he and Victoire spoke at the same time in the affirmative, making their parents raise an eyebrow.

Fleur seemed the most concerned, her mother's intuition clear in the sucking in of her lip. "Est-ce que tout va bien mon ciel etoile?"

At the babyish nickname her mother had used to sing her to sleep with, Victoire burst into tears, burying her face in Teddy's shoulder. Harry's eyes flew open, looking to Ginny as if she had the answer. Bill looked as though he wanted to leap over the table and wrap his daughter in his arms, but he let Teddy stroke her back, whispering into her ear. She nodded yes, so he replied that yes, of course he would do it, but she should look her parents in the eyes as he did so. And so he told them. Harry looked as though he'd spoken in French, Ginny smiled, Fleur's face shifted little, and this time Bill did move around the table, enveloping his daughter and Teddy both in a hug. He felt a surprised breath catch in her throat, and tingles ran up his own skin as he felt the love all around them. How was it possible to have this much with all that he had lost?

* * *

The door swung open and Victoire leapt out of her skin at what she found in her room, or rather who. Her brother and sister as well as her cousins were all there. "Can I help you?" She said a little grouchily shoving her sister aside to sit on the bed. They were all silent, she frowned. "What's going on?"

"I didn't want them to do this at first," Louis said. "But you need to understand that we all love you and none of us judge you for this Vicky, and that's why I let them. It is the right thing to do." He smiled weakly.

Victoire raised an eyebrow. "What is going on?"

Dom stepped forward. "Corbin and I snuck into your room to-"

"We know you're pregnant." James burst out. All of them turned to look at him, annoyed. Louis sat down beside his sister, who was silent, and put his hand on hers. Dom followed suite and sat on Victoire's other side.

Their beautiful blonde sister who was always put together and perfect's face shattered and she leant into her younger sister. She felt Dom jerk up in surprise but then she relaxed.

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" Louis asked. Victoire nodded. Their parents had been surprisingly wonderful, for some reason she'd been expecting a screaming match. Like her, her mother could also be passionate, but instead they had all promised their support, even if she could tell they would have preferred this a little later. She certainly would too. Being seventeen and pregnant was in no way easy, especially when you had dreams of being a professional Quidditch player.

"You've got us too Vic," Said Dom while the twins Roxanne and Fred nodded.

"All of us," Albus added. The others sounded their agreement, and she smiled at her cousins, glad they had such a strong- and ridiculously huge- support network!

 _"Est-ce que tout va bien mon ciel etoile?": Are you okay, my starry sky?_


End file.
